tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
March TP Meeting
Log Title: March TP Meeting Players: Freeque, Imager, Jetfire, Lifeline, Major Bludd, Nemesis, Scourge, Typhoon Location: TFUMUX Date: March 01, 2016 Summary: March discussion of ongoing and future RP Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Typhoon - Tuesday, March 01, 2016, 4:37 PM Imager says, "apologies for the disappearance, but I do my best to take breaks from mushing, else Burnout." Major Bludd says, "Totally understandable." Scourge pats Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon says, "Very understandable! If I lure Arcee on, can we continue Deathknell? =)" Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon says, "In general -- I don't mean tonight. ;)" Imager says, "yeah, thats sort of my TP focus, it does need continued." Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon says, "Awesome. =)" Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon says, "Megatron is ICly out of commission, so Starscream is running the Decepticons ICly and OOCly. =)" Imager says, "which reminds me I need to log E1 in again some time" Nemesis says, "It wasn't me this time, you can't blame me for it. :P" Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon cheers! "Metalhawk has returned, so there's another Autobot IC leader." Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon says, "To help drive Autobot IC RP." Imager says, "I think I'll need to converse with Starscream about Deathknell, find out his thoughts" Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon cools. =) Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon says, "The Cons have also started initiating raids again, so look out Autobots. =D" Imager says, "earth-bound raids?" Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon says, "So far. Valour hit the Three Gorges Dam. Starscream said he's working on another raid." Imager says, "those lazy bots need to start getting in gear" Major Bludd says, "Bludd's planning to help VENOM be naughty when he gets back from being kidnapped. But the being kidnapped thing is pretty fun. :)" Imager says, "ah yes VENOM, whose moniker fits perfectly with Cobra" Imager says, "all we need now is Jem and the Visionaries" Jetfire had a 'real-life' sort of Joe dilemma to maybe pass by the team - maybe with the construction of the new PIT and a few pre-election anxieties (though absolutely not political) - have a fear of the Joes getting their budget drastically cut - and having some Joes start to worry about having to retire early. Things will eventually work out, obviously, but thought it would be good opportunity for some Joe players to sort of worry about what they would do as 'civilians' Imager says, "so you think some Cobra pundit is in Capital Hill, working a new angle, Jetfire?" Jetfire says, "I wasn't hoping to go there - no real 'bad guys' - just a harsh reality of life. I was thinking eventually things work out - but since military cuts have been a part of life - thinking how the Joes would react. Of course, for that, one good way to get things back to normal (down the road) would be for Cobra to do something brazen, then the U.S. government reopens their checkbooks and writes a good blank check to the Joes :)" Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon grins. "I was thinking of having a big multipart Joe/Cobra event, so that might be good for getting the Joes their funding back, if people liked the Pyramid of Darkness TP and would like something like that again. Freeque says, "hello" Major Bludd says, "That sounds cool, you guys. More Joe/Cobra stuffs. :)" Imager says, "interesting idea JF" Major Bludd is a little distracted because of RP things going on here and there. Nemesis has something the Joes, at least, might be interested in as well, but I need to finish setting things up for it first. Jetfire says, "Thanks :)" Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon says, "Hey, Freeque. We're talking about RP past, present, and future. Feel free to chip in with ideas and suggestions." Jetfire says, "Was mainly curious about how some Joes would react to the possibility of their jobs not being permanent, or having to get a job in 'the real world' - again, wouldn't say 'G.I. Joe is finished' - but just a "painful" possible budget reduction." Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon says, "Yeah. Losing their special status would force most Joes into immediate retirement. It's a realistic fear. =)" Nemesis cringes to think of what would happen with a couple of the Joes. Spike says, "Many will be just fine - e.g. Lifeline or Mainframe have to go into the private sector, no big deal, but other folk - would be like going from driving the H.A.V.O.K. to like a delivery van or a truck driver (with significantly less pay)" Lifeline says, "Cross-Country would just head back to Oklahoma, get a job paving the interstate, eat at Waffle House a lot..." Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon hehs =) Imager says, "I think the TP is a nice idea JF, but I can't help but feel that it would be a lot of idle social RP, which isn't bad, but if they had to meet 'off the clock' to do something, I think that would help keep the RP going" Jetfire says, "I was thinking of that being more of an 'in tandem' RP with something else, but agreed, Imager" Imager says, "*nod*" Imager says, "so what we need is an active Bot side to work with, and I think things'll be good. One things for sure for Joe/Cobra, there'll always be a mouthy Alley Viper or two running around" Freeque says, "sure I can see Joes and Bots pair up for missions" Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon says, "My internets froze. Did I miss anything after Freeque's comment?" Imager says, "not really, I just said the Bots won the YoRo" Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon hehs. =) Imager says, "anyway I think I am out for the night, we'll get things worked out and then more TP!" Haters Gonna Hate Typhoon says, "OK. That probably wraps up the meeting for tonight, but if anyone has any further RP questions tonight or any time I'm on, feel free to ask! =)"